


Only love can hurt like this

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x16 au, Angst, Bellamy is a pretty great friend, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monty Saves the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of 2x16. When Monty sees that Jasper has been caught by the Mount Weather guards any idea of a plan is lost. All Monty can focus on is saving Jasper, even if that means dying for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only love can hurt like this

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write an au to the finale as I couldn't have my boys not speaking. This is my first fic for this fandom so I hope it's ok!

“Monty, Can you do it? Can you irradiate the level?”

 

Monty flinched but nodded at Clarke, “I can do it” he said grimly, his hands flying over the keyboard. He could hear Clarke and Bellamy arguing but he blocked out their voices and concentrated on the screen in front of him. He heard Clarke gasp and followed her gaze to the monitors. Monty felt sick as he watched Abby Griffin being forced onto the table in the dorm.

 

Clarke turned towards him “figure it out” she told him. Monty nodded and went back to work. Soon they heard a banging on the door and a quick glance to one of the monitors showed them that Emerson had arrived. Monty’s heart hammered in his chest and he glanced around the room. His gaze fell on the monitor showing the dorm and it felt like his heart had stopped.

 

“Jasper” he breathed as he watched his best friend being pulled into the dorm. Monty’s mind was whirring in panic as he watched the guards drag Jasper towards one of the walls and then Monty snapped. Before Clarke and Bellamy had even turned around, Monty had snatched up Clarke’s gun and was racing towards the door.

 

“No Monty!” Bellamy shouted as Monty forced the door open. He didn’t even register the look of surprise on Emerson’s face before shooting him in the chest and racing down the corridor. As he ran all he could think about was Jasper and how he couldn’t lose him, he couldn’t survive without him. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that this was suicidal, that he wasn’t going to make it but he had to try. _This was Jasper_. Monty skidded to a halt outside the doors to the dorms and took a deep breath before pushing the door open…

 

*********************************************************

 

Jasper didn’t think he’d ever been so terrified in his life. He unattached himself from the restraints on the wall and slowly turned around to face Cage and the Mount Weather guards. “Restrain him!” Cage shouted and Jasper’s heart beat faster as the guards pointed their guns at him. He tried to stop his hand shaking as he held up the knife he had taken earlier. He took a deep breath and stepped forward just as the doors to the dorm flew open. Everyone turned their heads towards the doors and Jasper’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Monty standing there breathing heavily and holding a gun. Jasper wanted to scream at his best friend and tell him to leave and save himself but he couldn’t speak.

 

“Leave him alone” Monty told Cage, his voice was low and menacing and Jasper was almost scared of his friend, he had never heard him use that tone of voice before. There was the sound of footsteps running down the corridor and Clarke and Bellamy slid to a stop behind Monty.

 

“Monty don’t-” Bellamy started but Monty interrupted him.

 

“If you let them all go now we’ll leave without hurting anyone” Monty said stepping towards Cage. The guards moved in front of Cage to protect him but the man let out a chilling laugh which sent shivers up Jasper’s spine.

 

“I can handle this boy” Cage told the guards. He turned towards Monty, “You think you’re brave coming in here on your own? You’re just a silly child, you can’t end this.” He raised his own gun and pointed it at Monty, “Let’s get this over with and then we can get back to work.”

 

“NO” Jasper shouted as both guns went off, the shots echoing around the room. There was silence as everyone watched Cage’s eyes widen as he fell backwards clutching his chest where blood was soaking through his shirt. Jasper used the advantage of the shock to knock the gun from one of the guards’ arms and tossing it to Bellamy before stabbing the guard with his knife and stealing the keys to the handcuffs. As the room erupted into shouts and fighting, Jasper ran to Kane and unlocked his handcuffs.

 

“Thank you” Kane told him, “You free everyone else, I’ll help Bellamy and Clarke”. Jasper nodded and moved to unlock Miller, then Wick and then Harper. In a matter of minutes all of the 48 were free and the Mount Weather guards were either dead or tied up. Jasper watched as Clarke ran to hug her mother and Wick lifted Raven from the floor.  _We'll all ok thanks to Monty,_ Jasper thought to himself, his heart swelling with pride. The pride was quickly replaced with panic, where was Monty?

 

“Hey we need a doctor over here!” Bellamy’s panicked voice rose above the other voices in the room. Jasper ran towards him and felt his legs give out when he saw Bellamy kneeling next to Monty. Monty’s whole shirt was soaked in blood, the bullet from Cage’s gun had lodged itself in Monty’s stomach.

 

Jasper let out a strangled cry and crawled to Monty, gently moving him so his head was resting in his lap. He felt tears stream down his cheeks as he ran his fingers through Monty’s hair. “Stay with me Monty” he sobbed, “I need you”. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Octavia crouching next to him.

 

“There’s a Mount Weather doctor who’s going to look after Monty” she told him gently. “He’s part of the resistance so you don’t need to worry.” Jasper noticed a man had walked up to them and peeled back Monty’s shirt to look at the wound.

 

“We managed to move some medical supplies up from level three.” the doctor told Jasper, “I need to perform surgery as quickly as possible. I promise I’ll take good care of him”. Jasper nodded through his tears and the doctor beckoned towards two Mount Weather residents who came forward with a stretcher. Jasper helped them gently put Monty onto the stretcher and then leaned forward and kissed his best friend on the forehead. “You’ll be ok” Jasper whispered fiercely as the stretcher was lifted up and Monty was hurried out of the room. Octavia wrapped an arm around Jasper’s shoulders and he leaned into her.

 

Bellamy’s face appeared in front of him, blurred by Jasper’s tears. “I have to go with Kane and Clarke and talk to the leader of the resistance and see what we’re going to do now. Will you be ok?”

 

Jasper nodded and sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “It’s ok Bell, I’ll look after him” Octavia said. Bellamy squeezed Jasper’s shoulder, kissed Octavia’s cheek and then he was gone.

 

“Come on.” Octavia said, standing up and holding her hand out for Jasper to take, “We’ll go to the dining room”.

 

***********************************************************

 

Jasper felt like he was having an out of body experience as he walked to the dining room with Octavia’s arm around his shoulders to keep him from crumbling to the ground. In his mind was a constant chant of _Monty Monty Monty_ and all he wanted to do was race to the hospital wing and demand to stay with his best friend but the sane part of his brain knew that that wouldn’t help anyone. Jasper heard someone call his name and suddenly Maya was flinging her arms round his neck. He hugged her back and tried to blink back the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

 

“I’m so glad you’re ok” Maya murmured, tightening her hold on him. Jasper wasn’t sure if he could speak in full sentences without breaking down.

 

“Monty” he mumbled, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, “I didn’t… I couldn’t… if he dies…” Maya pulled back from him and held his face in her hands.

 

“He’s going to be fine” she told him, “I promise”.

 

Jasper tried to smile at her but couldn’t manage it “I just… I never told him that I-” he stopped himself, unsure of what this thing with Maya was and not wanting to hurt her by confessing his love for his best friend.

 

He was surprised when Maya gave him a sweet smile, “I know Jasper, anyone who sees you together can tell. You look at him like he hung the stars.”

 

Jasper felt his face heat up, “I’m sorry” he told her.

 

“Don’t worry about it” Maya smiled, “I want to thank you. You saved me. You and Monty. You made me see everything that was wrong with this place. I wouldn’t have joined the resistance if it hadn’t been for you.”

 

“What are you going to do now?” Jasper asked.

 

Maya shrugged “I guess I’ll stay here. I think it will be different now Cage and his followers have gone. Maybe we’ll be able to relax a little.”

 

Jasper felt a pang in his chest at the thought of leaving Maya here forever, she’d never get to swim or feel the wind and sun on her face. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Octavia ran round the corner and stopped in front of him. “Jasper!” she panted, “Monty’s out of surgery. He’s unconscious for now but you can go and wait for him. He’s going to be fine.”

 

Jasper’s heart hammered in his chest and he glanced at Maya. She smiled at him encouragingly, “Go on” she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Jasper gave her a quick hug before running out of the room and down the corridor slamming straight into Bellamy who was walking the other way.

 

“Woah!” Bellamy said reaching out to steady Jasper, “Are you ok?”

 

Jasper nodded. “Monty’s out of surgery” he told him, “will you come and wait with me until he wakes up?”

 

Bellamy smiled, “Of course I will”. They walked down the corridor together and Bellamy opened the door to the ward where Jasper, Monty and the other Mount Weather prisoners had voluntarily given their blood. Jasper felt sick as his gaze settled on Monty. He looked so small in the hospital bed, hooked up to IV’s and a variety of different machines. He and Bellamy flopped into chairs next to Monty’s bed and sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

“I can’t decide whether he was brave or just plain stupid” Bellamy said, breaking the silence. Jasper glanced at him but Bellamy was looking at Monty. “When he ran out of the control room, I don’t think he even knew what he was doing. He just knew he had to save you”.

 

Jasper felt his eyes burn with tears again and this time he let them roll down his cheeks. “I thought I’d lost him” he whispered.

 

Bellamy turned to look at him, his eyes filled with concern. “Hey. It’s ok. We’re all safe now” he said. He leaned over the chair and pulled Jasper into a hug. Jasper buried his face into his friend’s shoulder and let out all the emotions from the last few weeks. Bellamy patted his back and they sat like that for a while.

 

Jasper was still crying when a moan came from Monty’s bed. His head shot up and he pulled away from Bellamy. Monty’s head was turned towards him and his eyes were open. “Jasper?” he croaked, blinking to adjust to the lights.

 

Jasper leaned forward and grasped Monty’s hand, trying to smile at him through his tears. Monty scrunched his face up in confusion and raised his free hand to touch Jasper’s face. “Why are you crying?” he asked.

 

“Why am I crying?” Jasper spluttered “You were shot! You could’ve died!”

 

Monty gave him a fond look, “I didn’t know you cared so much”.

 

“Of course I care you idiot” Jasper said softly. _More than I care about anyone else_ he thought to himself. Bellamy cleared his throat and both boys turned to look at him.

 

Monty’s cheeks grew red, “Shit, Bellamy. I’m sorry. I completely disobeyed you and Clarke.”

 

Bellamy held his hands up to stop Monty continuing, “What you did was pretty stupid but you saved us all without having to kill innocent people. You stopped Clarke and me from doing something which would have haunted us for the rest of our lives. Thank you.”

 

Monty’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m a murderer” he choked out “I killed Cage and Emerson”. Jasper gripped his hand tighter.

 

“You’re a hero” Bellamy told him firmly, “don’t you dare think otherwise.” Monty nodded and Bellamy grinned, leaning down to ruffle Monty’s hair.

 

“I’m going to find your doctor and see how long it’s going to be before we can get you home” Bellamy said. He looked between Monty and Jasper, “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

 

He left the room and the two boys sat in silence. Jasper stared at Monty’s hand and ran his thumb soothingly over his friend’s knuckles. “Is Maya ok?” Monty asked.

 

Jasper nodded “She wanted me to thank you for everything” he said. Monty sighed softly before they lapsed back into silence.

 

“Jasper, look at me” Monty said. Jasper looked up to see Monty smiling at him. “I promise I’m ok” he said seriously.

 

Jasper decided it was time to be brave. “I love you” he whispered.

 

Monty’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at his best friend. “But, what about Maya?” he asked.

 

“She’s a great friend but she’s not you. Actually I think she realised I was in love with you before I realised it myself.” Jasper felt himself trembling as he played with a loose thread on Monty’s blanket. “When I saw you lying there after you’d been shot, it felt like something in me had died.” He looked back up at Monty who stared back at him “I don’t think I could live without you”.

 

Monty’s face broke into a wide grin “Well that’s ok because I can’t live without you either”. Jasper’s heart hammered in his chest as Monty tugged his shirt and pulled him in to kiss him. Jasper felt like he was melting in Monty’s arms, they were both alive, they were safe and his best friend was actually kissing him. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, Jasper was careful not to move too much so he didn’t jolt Monty’s wound.

 

“I love you too by the way” Monty told him. Jasper grinned and as he kissed Monty again he thought that he must be the luckiest person to ever set foot on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this so I'm sorry if it's terrible! I hope Bellamy's not too OOC. I just thought that he's developed so much as a character that he'd probably be a pretty good comfort for Jasper. Please tell me what you thought of this!


End file.
